This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a medium wherein an image pickup timing is controlled based on a result of image recognition.
Conventionally, an image pickup timing is inputted to a camera using various methods. According to a method, a user physically presses a shutter button. According to another method, an output signal of, for example, a sensor which detects sound, light or the like is inputted as a trigger signal to a camera.
In the method which employs a sensor for detecting sound, light or the like described above, a disturbance such as noise or scattered light sometimes hinders the sensor from outputting an accurate trigger signal, resulting in malfunction of the camera to which the trigger signal is inputted. Further, the sensor for detecting sound, light or the like must be provided in addition to an image pickup system of the camera. This complicates the construction of the camera.